


Happy birthday..

by Robronfan94



Series: Roblivion one shots [7]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aarons birthday, Birthday Messages, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: It's Aaron's birthday and while online he sees Robert's and Liv's  instagram messages...





	1. Chapter 1

25\. That's how old Aaron was today. It was his birthday! He had the best morning with Robert cooking him breakfast and spoiling him rotten.

Robert and Liv had gone out for a few things and Aaron was told to stay home and relax.

He was on his phone going through instagram and twitter reading all his birthday messages.

He spotted Liv's message first. A collage of them both from when they were little and older the message read..

"Happy birthday to this amazing man! My big brother. He's not only my brother he's my best mate and hero, he's looked after me when no else has. Kept me safe and made me feel loved x he's given me a home and hope that I can do and be anything I want. We spent 7 years apart but that just means we spend every waking minute apart. I love you so much bro even if I don't say it often! You're gonnna have the best day today! I'm gonna make sure of that! LOVE YA XXX" #bestbigbroever #Aaron

Aaron wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. He didn't know that's what Liv thought of him. It made him proud that he could look after her. After all that girl was his whole life.

He found Robert's message next a collage just like Liv's.

"Happy birthday to my beautiful, sexy, handsome husband!! I love you so much baby more than you will ever know! I can't believe that I have someone as beautiful as you to wake up to every morning and hold in my arms all the time! Never stop being Aaron the loving, generous, caring, amazing person we all know and love. You are so strong and powerful. You never stop making me feel proud just looking at you makes my heart burst with pride. Never stop being MY Aaron! Love you my gorgeous baby boy!!" #myboy #mywholelife

Aaron wiped away all the tears that fell he never thought he would have this whole family life but thanks to two beautiful blondes he did...


	2. Happy birthday to our hero...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Robert's turn to see his birthday messages from his family..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this into 3 chapters with all of roblivions birthday messages..

Robert opened his eyes to see he was alone. Glancing at the clock he saw it was 10:30. The longest time Robert had ever slept in.

He saw a note from Aaron and Liv.  
"Rob gone out to get a few things back soon. We love you and yes Aaron made me say it as well. Happy birthday x"

Robert smiled to himself before getting his phone and unlocking it.

He had messages from everyone he knew even some from Paddy. Robert was shocked but he was just glad that Paddy had even text him.

Opening his instagram page he headed straight to Liv's first. 

It was a tradition they had when they moved into the mill that they would put it up everywhere.

He remembered how many likes and comments Aaron's birthday messages had got.

He looked down at the phone and took a look at Liv's picture a selfie with the flower filter off Snapchat they took when Aaron was working and Liv had a day off school they went to a theme park.

"Happy birthday to this mug! Nah I'm joking. Happy birthday to my hero! Your so old now Robert you're gonna need a lift to help you get up and down the stairs haha! All jokes aside though, thank you Rob for everything you have done for me. You took me on along with Aaron and are helping raise me.

I actually see you as a dad you mean that much to me. I know at the beginning we had our arguments but that was only because I was scared that you would leave and me and Aaron wouldn't cope. You putting up with everything I did just shows that you were always gonna stick around. I'm grateful that for the first time in ages I've felt like I have a home and family. You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I love you so much Robert. Not more than Aaron obviously! X" "MYHERO "ROLEMODEL

Robert wiped away the tears that fell he had no idea he meant that much to Liv he was gonna work so much harder at making her feel more at home.

Looking down at Aaron's message he was in shock. 

He expected there to be just a picture of them together but to his surprise there was a college of them!

The thing that shocked him the most were that they were all of Robert sleeping or Robert with his head on Aaron's chest not the way they normally did it.

"Happy birthday babe! You're probably in shock over the pictures that I used but trust me I have a lot of them! I love you so much Robert I don't know what to do with it. You mean the whole world to me and so much more. I know that we haven't exactly had a easy relationship and we've fallen out a lot mainly because I've pushed you away but every time you just keep coming back and tells me everything is gonna be ok. I love it when you hold me tight. Being in your arms feels like I'm a solider and I've got my own army holding me and keeping me safe.

I love how you are with Liv and that I can talk to you about anything. You and Liv are the most important people in my life and everyday I get to hold my sister or tease her means every night I kiss you softly on your cheeks because if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here. I can't wait till the day I say I do but until then I'll keep on saying it every time to you. My Mr Sugden. Xx" #MYWORLD #MRSUGDENTOBE #WEDDINGPLANNING #MRAARONANDROBERTSUGDEN. 

Robert had no idea that this was what he meant to his family. He loved his 2 beautiful babies. His husband and daughter..


	3. Happy birthday to our daughter/sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv’s turn to see what her dad/ brother have put for her birthday messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least it’s Liv’s turn..

Liv woke up to see the light shining through her bedroom window. Her, Aaron and Robert had taken a trip to London for her birthday.

The mix up with the rooms meant that Liv slept in the double bed with Aaron and Robert on the sofa.

Even though she offered to take the sofa Robert said no because it was her birthday.

Looking over she saw they were still asleep with was fair because it was 7:45 another hour and they would be up and ready to celebrate Liv’s birthday.

It was the first birthday she was looking forward to. 

She didn’t have that with her Mum it was just any other day but with Aaron and Robert she did.

Before they all left for London the Dingles gave Liv her presents she had a lot all locked away in her room.

She also made £80 which she told Aaron to put in her trust account.

Grabbing her phone quietly she unlocked it already seeing the mountain of messages.

Heading to instagram she found Aaron’s post, a picture of when they were little on the horse.

Aaron’s page was mainly of pictures of him and Liv with the odd few of Robert.

She began to read the message:

“Happy birthday to my beautiful baby sis! Have a belter kiddo! I love you so much. Hard to think that this day 15 years ago you were born. I remember the first time dad let me hold you. You gripped my finger so tight and fell asleep straight away. 

I know that we haven’t always seen eye to eye and I do your head in but it’s obly because I love you and want the best for you! Leaving you at 7 was the hardest thing I ever did but there wasn’t one single day that went by that I didn’t think of you or how you were. I am so grateful to have you in my life and I am gonna do a proper job of looking after you.

No more you looking after others and not being able to cope it’s gonna be the other way around. You are gonna get to be a kid. I PROMISE. Love you sweetheart!” #MYWORLD #PROUDBROTHER

Liv smiled at the message she loved Aaron and the fact that she made him proud was the best feeling in the world.

The thought of Aaron and Robert have instagram at first was embarrassing but now Liv knew that they only made it to keep an eye on her and embarrass her.

Finding Robert’s page she smiled instantly. Robert changed his profile pic so instead of him and Aaron. It was of all three of them.

She saw his picture and cringed inwards. It was a picture of them at Disney land taking a picture of with Mickey Mouse.

She was gonna kill him! But the caption made it all worth it:

“Happy birthday to my little baby girl! You’re probably gonna freak when you see the pic but I think it’s cute. Plus I’m your dad so what can you do! Haha!

I’m just joking darling! I love you so much angel. You make me so proud and I know I’m not you dad by blood but I’m so happy that you gave my a chance to try and be your adopted dad.

I remember the day the adoption papers finally came through. I was so happy I thought I was gonna pass out! The fact that I had a little girl to look after and call my own was the best feeling in the world! 

You’re my little girl and you have idea what promises a dad makes for his daughter but I am going to stick to each and everyone of them. I am so happy that you came into my life and I’m never gonna let go of you! Love you baby!” #MYGIRL #OLIVIAROBERTJACOBSUGDEN #PROUDDADDY #MYBABY.

Liv wiped her eyes she loved Robert and he loved her.

For the first time she had a family and she loved them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories   
> Tumblr: Robronfan948

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
